legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Helio
In construction Lord Helio, born Carmichael Clearness and also known as Father of Flourish, the White Wizard, the Light Lord and Wicker Wiseman, is one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He was the founder and former leader of the Order of Flourish, being the master of Hestia Hawthorn, Selina Strawberry, Phyllis Peach, Helene Hawthorn and later Order Rookie Mages like Kristen Kiwifruit. He serves as the protagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Prophecy of the Light Lord, a supporting character of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry, and the (former) main antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. However, Lord Helio is in fact the Disc One Final Boss of Harvest Saga. Later, Phyllis (who is the overarching villain of Harvest Saga) took over his role as the main antagonist. First appearing as the White Wizard, Lord Helio shows himself as an engmatic, white-robed magician that gave Ichabod some help during his confrontation against the Spirits of Killers. He also somethimes oversees Ichabod's journey from a distance. Later, he was revealed to also be the Light Lord, the equally mysterious leader of the Order of Flourish that ran everything within Sleepy Hollow. The Order takes no course of actions without his permissions. In the past, Lord Helio was a comrade-at-arms of Ichabod Crane named Carmichael Clearness, who was rumored to be killed in war. Instead, Carmichael survived and worked with Katrina Crane and Karnivan Van Tassel together in order to seek out the mastermind behind the Horseman of Death, who was, unknown to Carmichael, Lady Van Tassel. However, Lord Helio later fell into a trap set by Ara Astaroth who worked with Moloch in a temporarily partnership. Both Ara and Melancholia turned Carmichael into the Light Lord, but he tried to resist their control and escaped from the evil forces, being hunted by Ara and the Qliphoth demons. After the seemly death of Ichabod Crane in 1781, Carmichael determined to carry on Ichabod's legacy and leaves Moloch's forces. He named himself Lord Helio and used a false ailas in order to hid his true status. With the power of the Stone of Wisdom, Helio took over Sleepy Hollow secretly, and throughout the later 231 years, he developed his followers and built the Order of Flourish piece by piece. However, due to the loss of his beloved daughter, Hestia Hawthorn, Helio had later sucubbed to his dark side once again and became a puppet of Moloch once again, a fact that was completely oblivious to most of his followers save for one; Phyllis Peach, the very murderer of Hestia. After losing Hestia, Lord Helio went completely insane and tried to perform the second Feast of Apollo using his adoptive daughter's reincarnation, Zoe Corinth, and the Stone of Wisdom containing the soul of Hestia, in order to bring Hestia back to life. The first ritual evetually failed, and the event not only drove most of Helio and his desiple deeper into the dark side, even including the cheerful Selina, but also created numerous Shines that were townspeople with potential magicial ability, subsquently causing the expansion of the Chaos of Zodiac when Moloch found those victims as human materials for the Twelve Nethers to corrupt. Lord Helio's deeds had caused mayhem across the town, unintentionally created several evil appearing in Sleepy Hollow, making Ichabod Crane to turn against him. In fear of seeing Ichabod standing against him, Helio was convinced by Michael Langdon into secretly betraying his own people. Under the arrangement of Michael and manipulation of Phyllis, Lord Helio allied with Moloch under secretly supported the Chaos of Zodiac under the alias of Wiseman. ''Lore - The Light Lord's Fall Data Description Naming Pun Carmichael Mythology - Helios The alias Helio was originated from "Helios", the former Sun God of Greek Mythology before Apollo took his place. Helios (/ˈhiːli.ɒs/; Ancient Greek: Ἥλιος Hēlios; Latinized as Helius; Ἠέλιος in Homeric Greek) is the god and personification of the Sun in Greek mythology. He is the son of the Titan Hyperion and the Titaness Theia (according to Hesiod), also known as Euryphaessa (in Homeric Hymn 31) and brother of the goddesses Selene, the moon, and Eos, the dawn. Helios was described as a handsome young man crowned with the shining aureole of the Sun, who drove the chariot of the sun across the sky each day to earth-circling Oceanus and through the world-ocean returned to the East at night. In the Homeric Hymn to Helios, Helios is said to drive a golden chariot drawn by steeds (HH 31.14–15); and Pindar speaks of Helios's "fire-darting steeds" (Olympian Ode 7.71). Still later, the horses were given fire related names: Pyrois, Aeos, Aethon, and Phlegon. The Greek ἥλιος is the inherited word for the Sun, from Proto-Indo-European *seh₂u-el, which is cognate with Latin sol, Sanskrit surya, Old English swegl, Old Norse sól, Welsh haul, etc. The female offspring of Helios were called Heliades. The Greek sun god had various bynames or epithets, which over time in some cases came to be considered separate deities associated with the Sun. Most notably, Helios is closely associated with, and sometimes consciously identified with, Apollo. Among these is Hyperion (superus, "high up"), Elektor (of uncertain derivation, often translated as "beaming" or "radiant", especially in the combination elektor Hyperion), Phaëton "the radiant", Hekatos (of Apollo, also Hekatebolos "far-shooter", i.e. the sun's rays considered as arrows). Diodorus Siculus of Sicily reported that the Chaldeans called Cronus (Saturn) by the name Helios, or the sun, and he explained that this was because Saturn was the most conspicuous of the planets. Helios is sometimes identified with Apollo: "Different names may refer to the same being," Walter Burkert observes, "or else they may be consciously equated, as in the case of Apollo and Helios." In Homeric literature, Apollo is clearly identified as a different god, a plague-dealer with a silver (not golden) bow and no solar features. The earliest certain reference to Apollo identified with Helios appears in the surviving fragments of Euripides' play Phaethon in a speech near the end (fr 781 N²), Clymene, Phaethon's mother, laments that Helios has destroyed her child, that Helios whom men rightly call Apollo (the name Apollo is here understood to mean Apollon "Destroyer"). Design and Appearance Introduction Basic Informations While most other main villains in ''WoSH storyline was considered as villain despite some of them were also Knight Templars, Lord Helio is perhaps the most controversial person withtin the alleged Tribulations and main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow for being both a man who wanted to make the world a better place while lacking of empathy towards humanity especially after being affected by all sorts of side effects caused by the first Feast of Apollo, and it turned him finally into a man who was stubborn and uncaring towards humanity. Originally being a kind and benevolent figure, Lord Helio used the Stone of Wisdom to build the Order of Flourish in order to wipe out the forces of Shadow Warriors in Sleepy Hollow. Regardless of the cause for him to become the Light Lord himself, Lord Helio was not born to be evil. Despite having himself tormented by his demonic corruption inside him, Helio remained his sanity clear thanks to the Stone of Wisdon. However, it was unfortunately changed in the day he lost his beloved (though adotive) daughter, Hestia Hawthorn. After that, Helio's innner pain, combined with side effects from the failed Feast of Apollo, allowed Helio's sanity slipped away. Helio became deluded and obsessed, claiming he would do anything in order to restart the Feast of Apollo and bring his daughter back from the dead. He therefore became blind in judgement of character, even to the point being fooled and manipulated by someone like Phyllis Peach, who persuaded him to join force with Twelve Nethers so that he could overthrow Moloch's reign of terror from inside. Ironically, Helio did not know at that time that Phyllis was the murderer of Hestia, and he never knew that Phyllis wanted to end the Second Feast in order to obtain the Stone of Wisdom for himself. Even so, he showed protective nature when he appeared to protect Zoe Corinth (later revealed as a reincarnation of Hestia Hawthorn without most of her memories) from Dark Arzonia's murder attempt. Therefore, Helio could be considered as an Anti-Villain, at least even with his lack of empathy towards the rest of humanity, he was still a protective father towards his child, but still, this caused another controversy due to its implications that he started overlooking other adoptive children like Selina Strawberry and Albert Apple, who was devoted to him and helped him in the Second Feast without knowing the sacrifises it would take. Lord Helio's plan soon went even further than anyone could bear. The second Feast of Apollo would not only resulting in Hestia's return, but also creating an utopia in the entire world with the purge of "sinners" - people around the world who became Zodiac Demons under the influence of the Feast. Disregarding that millions would die in such a way, Helio believed that if this plan was succeeded, he would have not only make his family whole again, but also taking down Moloch from inside, revealing that he only made a temporary truce to join the Nethers. Helio also fooled the minions who trusted him the most. For most of time, he instigated the plan with the help of his loyal servant, Selina Strawberry, who was unaware of Helio's true nature as the Wicker Wiseman. The Wicker Wiseman, or simply known as the Wiseman, is the evil alter-ego of Lord Helio who acted as a partner of Crow Faux, the supposed rival of the Order and leader of the Chaos of Zodiac. The Wiseman himself is one of the many prototypes of Artificial Zodiac Demons Helio created and used as his demonic form. Due to being artificial, the Wiseman persona had no soul. Therefore, unlike other Zodiac Demons, changing into the Wiseman did not affect Helio's twisted personality. However, despite often presenting in his Wiseman persona in front of Zodiac Demons, Helio hardly ever fought against his enemies in his Wiseman persona, and he even backstabbed Crow Faux before he claimed that his plan was not for Moloch. Helio was using the Zodiac Demons as baits all along to spawn more Rookie Mages, so that there would be more Mages of Flourish to start the Second Feast of Apollo in the sake of the Order of Flourish, with the Witnesses had killed or simply defeated quite a number of them. Finally knowing the Wiseman and the White Wizard are both disguises of the Light Lord himself, Crow Faux had to retreat while feeling repulsive for the hypocritical actions of Helio. Similar to Crow who never knew the Wiseman's true identity, Selina did not know what would happen after the Second Feast of Apollo aside from Hestia's revival, since she was under the effects of the First Feast as well and wanted her family back, but upon knowing the consequence of the Second Feast of Apollo, Selina was horrified since she only thought it was a plan good for the Order by bringing back Hestia and dealing a full attack on Moloch's force, but she later realized that the cause of Zodiac Demons was none other the first Feast of Apollo, which drove many human into despair due to their fear of death, turning them into hosts of Zodiac Demons and destroyed their souls. She was also shocked to find that the Dawn's Early Light would be used as a weapon of destroying those possessed humans, not saving them or reviving them as their former selves. persuaded Selina to stand against Lord Helio]]Realizing the error of the Order's way, Selina turned against Lord Helio, but she was subdued alongside other Rookie Mages by Helio and instigated his plan against her will. However, with the help of Kristen Kiwifruit, who was the only Rookie Mage that was willingly to join Helio (when he appeared in front of her as the White Wizard) and thus avoided from being brainwashed, Selina snapped out of her situation and conquered her inner dark self, right before turning against Helio and the Second Feast's instigation. Despite still feeling grateful for his care, Selina rebuked the lack of empathy her former master with no hestitation. While confronting her former masters in order to save Ichabod, Selina claimed that even though Helio wanted Hestia back so much, even to the point of working with his enemies in order to backstab them, it resulted in nothing but mayhem and death. People will not see someone like Helio as hero, and the result of the Second Feast would never be what Hestia ever wanted. Overall, Lord Helio was presented as a somewhat truly sympathetic figure who wants to bring his adoptive daughter back in an extreme way, but that did not truly justify his actions that would jeopadize people all around the world by making them into Zodiac Demons due to the strengthened side effect. This desire of bringing back his daughter caused an ironic backfire on himself when he realized that Phyllis Peach was the murderer of Hestia. , before the Feast of Apollo]]With the help of both Dark Arzonia and Gladius Grapefruit, two of her most trusted allies, Phyllis was the only one who saw through the true nature of Helio, and she used his emotions as an advantage for her to manipulate him and Team Witness into fighting against each other. Even the destruction of the second Feast was what Phyllis wanted, so that she would make everyone turn against Helio while Phyllis herself could seize the chance to gain her own profit by getting the Stone of Wisdom for herself. When Helio realized everything he planned was all in the manipulation of Hestia's murderer, it was too late for him to show remorse. Even till his last breath, Helio still expressed his wish of saving his daughter (which deeply moved Ichabod despite not trying to forging Helio for his actions) and reduced into ashes. Ichabod later fullfilled his wish in another way; getting back the Stone of Wisdom and hide it so that Hestia would finally rest in peace. He also commented that Helio, even after he turned corrupted and insane, was at least a good father to begin with, even though his acts was unforgivable no less. After Phyllis was killed by Team Witness, Ichabod avenged Helio, Hestia, Dragonia Dragonfruit and many others before burying the Stone of Wisdom into his own mind by giving it to the cognitive Zoe/Hestia inside his Mind Palace. At this point, both Hestia and Helio could rest in peace. ''Sin Motif - Pride (Superbia) Pride is an inwardly directed emotion that carries two antithetical meanings. With a negative connotation pride refers to a foolishly and irrationally corrupt sense of one's personal value, status or accomplishments, used synonymously with hubris. With a positive connotation, pride refers to a humble and content sense of attachment toward one's own or another's choices and actions, or toward a whole group of people, and is a product of praise, independent self-reflection, and a fulfilled feeling of belonging. In Judaism, pride is called the root of all evil. Philosophers and social psychologists have noted that pride is a complex secondary emotion which requires the development of a sense of self and the mastery of relevant conceptual distinctions (e.g. that pride is distinct from happiness and joy) through language-based interaction with others. Some social psychologists identify the nonverbal expression of pride as a means of sending a functional, automatically perceived signal of high social status. In contrast, pride could also be defined as a lowly disagreement with the truth. One definition of pride in the former sense comes from St. Augustine: "the love of one's own excellence". A similar definition comes from Meher Baba: "Pride is the specific feeling through which egoism manifests." Pride is sometimes viewed as corrupt or as a vice, sometimes as proper or as a virtue. While some philosophers such as Aristotle (and George Bernard Shaw) consider pride (but not hubris) a profound virtue, some world religions consider pride's fraudulent form a sin, such as is expressed in Proverbs 11:2 of the Hebrew Bible. When viewed as a virtue, pride in one's abilities is known as virtuous pride, greatness of soul or magnanimity, but when viewed as a vice it is often known to be self-idolatry, sadistic contempt, vanity or vainglory. Pride can also manifest itself as a high opinion of one's nation (national pride) and ethnicity (ethnic pride). In addition, exaggerated self-esteem is also called "pride". Classical Christian theology views pride as being the result of high self-esteem, and thus high self-esteem was viewed as the primary human problem, but beginning in the 20th century, "humanistic psychology" diagnosed the primary human problem as low self-esteem stemming from a lack of belief in one's "true worth". Carl Rogers observed that most people "regard themselves as worthless and unlovable." Thus, they lack self-esteem. Terry Cooper conceptualized in 2003 excessive pride (along with low self-esteem) as an important paradigm in describing the human condition. He examines and compares the Augustinian-Niebuhrian conviction that pride is primary, the feminist concept of pride as being absent in the experience of women, the humanistic psychology position that pride does not adequately account for anyone's experience, and the humanistic psychology idea that if pride emerges, it is always a false front designed to protect an undervalued self. He considers that the work of certain neo-Freudian psychoanalysts, namely Karen Horney, offers promise in dealing with what he calls a "deadlock between the overvalued and undervalued self" (Cooper, 112–3). Cooper refers to their work in describing the connection between religious and psychological pride as well as sin to describe how a neurotic pride system underlies an appearance of self-contempt and low self-esteem. Thus, hubris, which is an exaggerated form of self-esteem, is sometimes actually a lie used to cover the lack of self-esteem the committer of pride feels deeply down. Tarot Motif - XI. Justice & Reversed Justice Justice is a Major Arcana Tarot card, numbered either VIII or XI, depending on the deck. This card is used in game playing as well as in divination. The Justice card, as a member of the Tarot deck, appears in early Tarot, such as the Tarot de Marseilles. It is part of the Tarot's major arcana, and usually follows the Chariot, as card VIII, although some decks vary from this pattern. The virtue Justice, accompanies two of the other cardinal virtues in the Major Arcana: temperance and strength. The scales in her left hand are made of gold, symbolizing a balanced decision. Justice is traditionally the eighth card and Strength the eleventh, but the influential Rider-Waite-Smith deck switched the position of these two cards in order to make them better fit the astrological correspondences worked out by the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. Today many decks use this numbering, particularly in the English-speaking world. Both placements are considered valid. Helio represents the reversed Justice Arcana. Instead of representing unbiased reason, moderation of one's behavior and logic in the face of conflict, this particular incarnation represents corrupted reason, thinking with one's emotions, and an excess of desires which is detrimental to the self. The fact that Helio is controlling the Order of Flourish also represents corrupt leadership, as well as a mishandling or lack of moderation of one's desires. It can even represent a dictator or fascist. Logo Solace Sigil.png Anti-Villain Proposal 'Lord Helio', who is the leader of the Order of Flourish is neither good or evil. Before his tragic past and true intentions were revealed, Lord Helio was first presented as an Holier than Thou hypocrite, with everything that came out of his mouth during the first three quarters of the Harvest Saga were nothing more than excellently crafted lies. When Abbie called him out on murdering countless people to further his own goals, Helio called them all "insignificant" and says that they should be happy that they died for him due to a reason. Helio raises and trains Rookie Mages in order to turn them into human sacrifices for his own selfish benefits from raising the Feast of Apollo, but deep inside he had hidden depths. No one knows about his true intention to use demon powers until the end of the story. At first, even Selina Strawberry doesn't seem to know what Lord Helio's true plans are. Phyllis Peach suggests it might have something to do with the mythical Withering Mourner, also known as the Stone of Wisdom. However, it was revealed the he was not heartless and never wanted to bring the world's downfall, ignoring the error of his ways. He's a loving father, so he's not all evil. While a lot of people died and became Crpats by his hands when he tried to enhance the Croatoan Virus, but judging by the dialogue between him and Phyllis during their final confrontation, he's definitely not proud of the consequences of his actions. To revived his beloved daughter so that his family could become whole again, Lord Helio went into some kind of Black-and-White Insanity, believing himself to be justice itself. Anyone in his way shall be destroyed, even if they are allies of the Two Witnesses. At first, he thoght there is no price to high, no atrocity too heinous to commit, and no Moral Event Horizon he will not cross in order to revive his adoptive daughter, whom he treated as his own. All he wanted to do was bring Hestia back, but in the process, he put other of his "children" at rist. In the end, he failed to accomplish even that, only succeeding in creating an army of monsters and allowing a sociopathic serial killer to gain unspeakable power by killing his daughter (again) before himself dying as well. The purpose of Helio could be controversial, since he put anyone else on risk in order to achieve his plan, but he did this all for bringing back Hestia. Ichabod stated that Helio is, in fact, not a man of evil. Instead, Helio is just a man with bad luck.'' ''Background Harvest Saga Selina Strawberry Arc Stone of Wisdom Arc True Nature Selina's Defection Release of Chimera Helio VS. Phyllis Death With Ichabod, Maria, Matt, Selina, Aerisi, Calvin, Cordelia, Katrina and Sister Mary Eunice clashed together with Helio, a massive wave of destruction had occured, and after that, Helio was injured and weakened, but the Team Witness was weakened as well. As he struggled to get up, Helio angrily declared that he was the one who would save Hestia/Zoe and he will start the Feast of Apollo once again with the Stone of Wisdom, now implanted into the body of Hestia. Then, Helio knocked down Calvin and nearly all of the members of Team Witness unconcious, so that he would deal with Ichabod and Selina personally. However, as Helio started to reach Ichabod, Ichabod tried to make Helio to regain his humanity, dissauding him from his insane idea so that many lives won't be jeopadized around the world. However, this proved to be a failure. Without any remorse of his own actions which cause so much pain and distress, Helio claimed that he had only valued one life - which is no doubt his own daughter, Hestia - after Gabrial had betrayed him and became Crow Faux. He turned into the Light Lord only tried to stop Crow, even in the price of dealing with Moloch so that he could overthrow his force from inside. He said Ichabod shall never understand him because he never knew what pain was. Just as he was ready to finish off Ichabod, Calvin and Selina after beating them down, Helio felt he was tied up in branches and vines. Before he could react, he soon found his chest was pierced through by the Staff of Light coming from behind. Helio turned around his head in shock, and he saw Dark Arzonia standing behind him with the Wand of Light, now stabbed through his body. Then, the mainstream Phyllis Peach appeared in front of Helio. She revealed that Dark Arzonia had cured her, and unlike Helio (whom she referred as the Wiseman), Phyllis herself is just another spy working for Moloch all along, overlooking Helio in the form of a Zodiac Demon while retaining her former personality and human sense, so that she could find a chance to bring down Helio's downfall. Helio then realized that Phyllis let him to stab her on purose so that she could claim his Wand of Light, but he could do nothing but watching as the sun energy started to slip away from his chest, as Ichabod and Zoe watched in horror. Using the Wand of Light to absorb those sun energy for herself, Phyllis mocked Helio's stubborness. She claimed that the Stone of Wisdom had far more usage than just reviving his daughter, before sadistically revealing that she herself was the murderer of both Hestia Hawthorn and Dragonia Dragonfruit, and she manipulated Helio into starting the Feast of Apollo before manipulated the Witnesses to crash it so that she could see the true power of the Stone of Wisdom, in an attempt to use it for her own personal purpose. Then, Phyllis watched in satisfaction as Helio's body started to lose his power and turned back to his human form, Carmichael Clearness. Dark Arzonia mockingly added that it was not Helio who betrayed Crow, but Crow never betrayed Helio, either. In fact, both of them had betrayed each other, merely due to the greed on the Stone of Wisdom, and so both Helio and Crow should take the blame on their tragedies. After that, Dark Arzonia wiped her wand to Carmichael and released him from the wand. Now rendered powerless and mortalized, Carmichael quickly turned into a hideous old man, which was his true age, much to the horror of Ichabod and Zoe. With his final breath, Carmichael made one final attempt to cling Zoe, saying "''Goodbye, Hestia..." before finally succubbed to his wounds and turned into ashes, with Ichabod, Zoe, Calvin and Selina watched in sheer horror. Lord Helio, born Carmichael Clearness, and also known as the Light Lord, the White Wizard and the Wicker Wiseman, had now gone forever. ''Legacy Personality Powers and Abilities Magic Powers Elemental techniques *'Sun Strike''' — Helio unleashes a burst of flames. This ability costs Helio 20 Sun Energy. *'Summon Sun Orb' — Helio channels for 3 seconds then summons a Sun Orb above the location of a random target. The Sun Orb then falls, and when it lands the Orb shall inflicts sunburn on his opponents within 5 yards and knocks them back. This ability costs Helio 20 Sun Energy. *'Inferno Leap' — Rajh prepares to leap to the location of a random player, then propels himself into the air and lands on the chosen location. While Helio is casting Inferno Leap, players within 10 yards of the chosen location have their movement speed increased by 50%. When Rajh lands at the chosen location, he inflicts 32375 to 37625 Fire damage and knocks away any player within 0 yards.This ability costs Helio 20 Sun Energy. *'Solar Winds' — Helio summons a fiery vortex in front of him. The vortex grows and moves away from Rajh, then begins to move around the room. The Solar Winds vortex inflicts fire damage and knocks back any opponents that move within 4 yards.This ability costs Helio 20 Sun Energy. *'Solar Fire' — As the Solar Winds move across the room, they periodically create small 4 yard patches of Solar Fire. *'Blessing of the Sun' — When Lord Helio has less than 10 Sun Energy, he walks to the middle of the room and reenergizes himself with the Blessing of the Sun for 8 sec. Helio gains 5 Sun Energy, inflicts fire damage to all opponents, and increases the damage his opponents inflict by 100% while he channels the Blessing of the Sun. ''Feast of Apollo *''See: Feast of Apollo ''Power Level ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga ''Quotes *"I foresaw your coming, of course. The threads of fate that led you to this place. Your desperate attempt to stop the Qliphoth. My people face a similar dilemma. I peered into all possible futures in search for an answer... and found only one."'' *''"The Qliphoth's victory is inevitable. Every time stream shows it to be so. Had we resisted, they would have taken more of our people from me. I could not allow my family harmed, and no one can die. THE DYING ONE SHALL RESURRECTED, AND MOLOCH GAVE ME A CHANCE. So, a bargain was struck."'' *''"Can you feel it? The blessed warmth of the sun?"'' *''"Defilers! Wretches! Fiends! Begone from here!"'' *''"I am the Light Lord. No fire on Earth can harm me."'' *''"Now I see a future where the Qliphoth is failed and cleansed, while my daughter fully revives and endures her pain. This is the thread that must be preserved. I will do everything in my power to make it so! Your deaths ensure the future of the Sleepy Hollow."'' *''"Come forward, then. Let us speed you toward your fate."'' *''"I want my daughter back!"'' *''"I send you to your deity."'' *''"I will take this life as an offering!"'' *''"Your lives are petty and insignificant. We are eternal!"'' *''"Did God save your son? Was it faith that shone in Jeremy's eyes as they closed for the final time? Or was it hatred for the father who abandoned him?"'' *''"Ichabod Crane, the symptom of success is showing inside my project of bringing the Feast of Apollo, with the risk of everyone could become wizards themselves and the Order shall take the world... a calculated risk that I would gladly accept. I helped you because you never interfered my plan, but now, since you crossed me... I am afraid it won't be lucky that much. Bring me Zoe... and the Stone of Wisdom right now!"'' *''"I should have never make you to take care of her, defiler!"'' *''"Have you forgotten already? In my world, the color red doesn't exist. These must be... my tears. Do you remember what I told you, Crane? The only time a soldier can cry is when it's all over. I think it's all over for me, but still I can't give up. It was for Zoe... no, Hestia... for my dear daughter."'' ''Quote about and to Lord Helio Light Lord & White Wizard *"Helio is trying to bring his child back. I will not forgive what he did to jeopadize the entire world at the cost of the entire humanity, but as a father myself, I can understand his feelings of him losing his child and everything he loved. Helio is not like Moloch. He is not an evil man, just a man going onto a wrong way." - Ichabod Crane '' *''"Sacrifising the entire humanity only for one that you ONLY care about. What about the rest of them? Your minions and friends who built your empire for you? Is that Hestia ever wanted!?" - Maria Arzonia'' ''Wicker Wiseman Gallery Trivia * In the early concept, Helio was supposed to be a simple, shallow and megalomaniacal cult leader instead of a tragic villain who had more hidden depth and somewhat sympathetic nature. The character was redesigned due to avoiding him to be too similar to cult leaders like Aerisi Kalinoth and Marlos Urnayle, who are already sadistic megalomaniacs. *The final form of Helio's Supreme Croatoan Evolvement is a recycled idea of the '''Arch-Angel of Chaos' from the old script, which is a special type of Angel that can master both light and darkness abilities, once served as a major antagonist. However, this was later scrapped as the story started to focus more on human characters, but this was soon recycled to Helio's SC Form, a being that combines the power of light and darkness. *Because Wiseman is an Artificial Zodiac Demon, Helio and Phyllis/Therion are the only Zodiac Demons without the Zodiac Killer's crest somewhere on their body. *Helio is the only main villain in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow that is Lawful '''Neutral' (instead of Lawful/Neutral/Chaotic Evil) since his intentions was noble but the consequences of his plan was devastating. *As the leader of the Order of Flourish, Lord Helio should be told by someone that he was a man who had a bag-full of ironies. **Unlike his minions, the middle name of Lord Helio, known as '''Lament', is the only middle name from the members that did not follow the completely alliterative theme of his first and last name (C'armichael '''L'ament 'C'learness) or his notable aliases presented in different times and factions (aliases like the 'L'ight 'L'ord, the 'W'hite 'W'izard, and the ironically the 'W'icker 'W'iseman), but his epiphet of the 'L'ight 'L'ord that was ''made out of nothing but lies''. **Originally, the prophecy of the Light Lord with the Stone of Wisdom was nothing but a lie, but Helio managed to become one after getting the Stone of Wisdom for himself... before turning into insanity due to his inner corruption and his loss on his first adoptive daughter. **Although becoming the leader of the Order of Flourish, Helio had made himself an artificial Zodiac Demon while acting as a member of the Chaos of Zodiac. **After his sanity slippage due to his tragic loss, Helio became even more deranged and extreme than his dark counterpart, Crow Faux. *Ironically, Helio shared some similarities to other antagonists/villains in Harvest Saga despie he oppose some of them. **'''Moloch: Lack of empathy towards humanity. **'Phyllis Peach:' Obesession towards power as well as the Stone of Wisdom. **'Selina Strawberry:' Blind enforcement on the Order as well as willingly to revive Hestia regardless of the consequences. However, unlike Helio, Selina was unawared of the Second Feast's consequences (and as soon as she found it out, she turned against him). **'Blaze Banana:' Both of them are self-righteous and used pawns to achieve their goals. Blaze used a group of superhuman and formed the Monster League in order to make them do his dirty work, while Lord Helio manipulated Rookie Mages, Zodiac Demons and even the entire Order to achieve his goal. Both of them only cared about their goal and never show empathy towards others. **'Gladius Grapefruit:' In many ways, Gladiator/Mecurio/Gladius is an opposite (albeit still villainous) counterpart to the White Wizard/Wiseman/Lord Helio. ***Gladius (as the Golden Gladiator) is a vessel of a Zodiac Nether, where as Helio/Carmichael (as the White Wizard) created and implanted an artificial high-class Zodiac Demon within himself to gain immortality. ***Gladiator costume is predominantly golden, whereas Wiseman's costume is predominately white.Both of them caused a mass despair, with Gladius' goal being merely creating more Zodiac Demons while the Wiseman wanted to revive his daughter. ***Also notable, is that the use of the Feast to do said tasks had different ranges, the range of Gladius' was limited to Sleepy Hollow on Planet Sorensen-444, while Helio's second Feast was global and affected the entire humanity. ***Both use Mages of Flourish as subordinates. ''Inspirations Real-life Inspirations Hongwu Emperor The Hongwu Emperor (21 October 1328 – 24 June 1398), personal name Zhu Yuanzhang (朱元璋. formerly Romanized as Chu Yuan-Chang), was the founder and first emperor of China's Ming dynasty. In the middle of the 14th century, with famine, plagues, and peasant revolts sweeping across China, Zhu Yuanzhang rose to command the force that conquered China and ended the Mongol-led Yuan dynasty, forcing the Mongols to retreat to the Central Asian steppes. Zhu claimed the Mandate of Heaven and established the Ming dynasty at the beginning of 1368, later in the same year his army occupied the Yuan capital, Khanbaliq (present-day Beijing). Trusting only in his family, he made his many sons powerful feudal princes along the northern marches and the Yangtze valley. Having outlived his first successor, the Hongwu Emperor enthroned his grandson via a series of instructions; this ended in failure, when the Jianwen Emperor's attempt to unseat his uncles led to the Ming Yongle Emperor (r. 1402–1424)". The Hongwu Emperor expected everyone to obey his rule and was infamous for killing many people during his purges. His tortures included flaying, and slow slicing. One of his generals, Chang Yuchun, carried out massacres in some places in Shandong and Hunan provinces to take revenge against people who resisted his army. As time went on, the Hongwu Emperor became increasingly fearful of rebellions and coups, even going so far as to order the execution of those of his advisers who dared criticise him. He was also said to have ordered the massacre of several thousand people living in Nanjing after having heard one talked about him without respect. In 1380, after much killing, a lightning bolt struck his palace and he stopped the massacres for some time, as he was afraid divine forces would punish him. The Hongwu Emperor also noted the destructive role of court eunuchs under the previous dynasties. He drastically reduced their numbers, forbidding them to handle documents, insisting that they remain illiterate, and executing those who commented on state affairs. The emperor had a strong aversion to the eunuchs, epitomized by a tablet in his palace stipulating: "Eunuchs must have nothing to do with the administration". This aversion to eunuchs did not long continue among his successors, as the Hongwu and Jianwen emperors' harsh treatment of eunuchs allowed the Yongle Emperor to employ them as a power base during his coup. In addition to the Hongwu Emperor's aversion to eunuchs, he never consented to any of his marital relatives becoming court officials. This policy was fairly well-maintained by later emperors, and no serious trouble was caused by the empresses or their relatives. The Hongwu Emperor attempted, and largely succeeded in, the consolidation of control over all aspects of government, so that no other group could gain enough power to overthrow him. He also buttressed the country's defences against the Mongols. He increasingly concentrated power in his own hands. He abolished the Chancellor's post, which had been head of the main central administrative body under past dynasties, by suppressing a plot for which he had blamed his chief minister. Many argue that the Hongwu Emperor, because of his wish to concentrate absolute authority in his own hands, removed the only insurance against incompetent emperors. However, the Hongwu Emperor could not govern the sprawling Ming Empire all by himself and had to create the new institution of the "Grand Secretary". This cabinet-like organisation progressively took on the powers of the abolished prime minister, becoming just as powerful in time. Ray Huang argued that Grand-Secretaries, outwardly powerless, could exercise considerable positive influence from behind the throne.needed Because of their prestige and the public trust which they enjoyed, they could act as intermediaries between the emperor and the ministerial officials, and thus provide a stabilising force in the court. He executed tens of thousand officials and their relatives over sedition, treason, corruption and other charges. In the Hongwu Emperor's elimination of the traditional offices of grand councilor, the primary impetus was Hu Weiyong's alleged attempt to usurp the throne. Hu was the Senior Grand Councilor and a capable administrator; however over the years, the magnitude of his powers, as well as involvement in several political scandals eroded the paranoid emperor's trust in him. Finally, in 1380, the Hongwu Emperor had Hu and his entire family arrested and executed on charges of treason. Using this as an opportunity to purge his government, the emperor also ordered the execution of countless other officials, as well as their families, for associating with Hu. The purge lasted over a decade and resulted in more than 30,000 executions. In 1390, even Li Shanchang, one of the closest old friends of the emperor, who was rewarded as the biggest contributor to the founding of the Ming Empire, was executed along with over 70 members of his extended family. A year after his death, a deputy in the Board of Works made a submission to the emperor appealing Li's innocence, arguing that since Li was already at the apex of honour, wealth and power, the accusation that he wanted to help someone else usurp the throne was clearly ridiculous. The Hongwu Emperor was unable to refute the accusations and finally ended the purge shortly afterwards. Josef Stalin Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin1 (18 December 1878 – 5 March 1953) was a Soviet revolutionary and politician of Georgian ethnicity. Governing the Soviet Union from the mid-1920s until his death in 1953, he served as General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1922 to 1952 and as Premier of the Soviet Union from 1941 to 1953. Initially heading a collective one-party state government, by 1937 he was the country's de facto dictator. Ideologically a Marxist and a Leninist, Stalin helped to formalise these ideas as Marxism–Leninism while his own policies became known as Stalinism. Raised into a poor family in Gori, Russian Empire, as a youth Stalin joined the Marxist Russian Social Democratic Labour Party. He edited the party newspaper Pravda and raised funds for Vladimir Lenin's Bolshevik faction via robberies, kidnappings, and protection rackets. Repeatedly arrested, he underwent several internal exiles. After the Bolsheviks gained power in the October Revolution of 1917 and established the Russian Soviet Republic, Stalin sat on the governing Politburo during the Russian Civil War and helped form the Soviet Union in 1922. Despite Lenin's opposition, Stalin consolidated power following the former's death in 1924. During Stalin's tenure, "Socialism in One Country" became a central concept in Soviet society, and Lenin's New Economic Policy was replaced with a centralised command economy, industrialisation, and collectivisation. These rapidly transformed the country into an industrial power, but disrupted food production and contributed to the famine of 1932–33, particularly affecting Ukraine. To eradicate those regarded as "enemies of the working class", from 1934 to 1939 Stalin organised the "Great Purge" in which hundreds of thousands—including senior political and military figures—were interned in prison camps, exiled, or executed. Stalin's government promoted Marxism–Leninism abroad through the Communist International and supported anti-fascist movements throughout Europe during the 1930s, particularly in the Spanish Civil War. However, in 1939 they signed a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germany, resulting in their joint invasion of Poland. Germany ended the pact by invading the Soviet Union in 1941. Despite initial setbacks, the Soviet Red Army halted the German incursion and captured Berlin in 1945, ending World War II in Europe. The Soviets annexed the Baltic states and helped establish pro-Soviet Marxist–Leninist governments throughout Central and Eastern Europe. The Soviet Union and the United States emerged as the two world superpowers, and a period of tensions began between the Soviet-backed Eastern Bloc and U.S.-backed Western Bloc known as the Cold War. Stalin led his country through its post-war reconstruction, during which it developed a nuclear weapon in 1949. In these years, the country experienced another major famine and a period of antisemitism peaking in the 1952–53 Doctors' plot. Stalin died in 1953 and was succeeded by Nikita Khrushchev, who denounced his predecessor and initiated a de-Stalinisation process throughout Soviet society. Widely considered one of the 20th century's most significant figures, Stalin was the subject of a pervasive personality cult within the international Marxist–Leninist movement, for whom Stalin was a champion of socialism and the working class. Since the 1991 dissolution of the Soviet Union, Stalin has retained popularity in Russia and Georgia as a victorious wartime leader who established the Soviet Union as a major world power. Conversely, his autocratic government has been widely condemned and vilified for overseeing mass repressions, hundreds of thousands of executions, and millions of non-combatant deaths through his policies. Oliver Cromwell Oliver Cromwell (25 April 1599 – 3 September 1658) was an English military and political leader and later Lord Protector of the Commonwealth of England, Scotland, and Ireland. Cromwell was born into the middle gentry, albeit to a family descended from the sister of King Henry VIII's minister Thomas Cromwell. Little is known of the first 40 years of his life as only four of his personal letters survive alongside a summary of a speech he delivered in 1628. He became an Independent Puritan after undergoing a religious conversion in the 1630s, taking a generally tolerant view towards the many Protestant sects of his period. He was an intensely religious man, a self-styled Puritan Moses, and he fervently believed that God was guiding his victories. He was elected Member of Parliament for Huntingdon in 1628 and for Cambridge in the Short (1640) and Long (1640–1649) parliaments. He entered the English Civil War on the side of the "Roundheads" or Parliamentarians. Nicknamed "Old Ironsides", he demonstrated his ability as a commander and was quickly promoted from leading a single cavalry troop to being one of the principal commanders of the New Model Army, playing an important role in the defeat of the royalist forces. Cromwell was one of the signatories of King Charles I's death warrant in 1649, and he dominated the short-lived Commonwealth of England as a member of the Rump Parliament (1649–1653). He was selected to take command of the English campaign in Ireland in 1649–1650. Cromwell's forces defeated the Confederate and Royalist coalition in Ireland and occupied the country, bringing to an end the Irish Confederate Wars. During this period, a series of Penal Laws were passed against Roman Catholics (a significant minority in England and Scotland but the vast majority in Ireland), and a substantial amount of their land was confiscated. Cromwell also led a campaign against the Scottish army between 1650 and 1651. On 20 April 1653, he dismissed the Rump Parliament by force, setting up a short-lived nominated assembly known as Barebone's Parliament, before being invited by his fellow leaders to rule as Lord Protector of England (which included Wales at the time), Scotland and Ireland from 16 December 1653. As a ruler, he executed an aggressive and effective foreign policy. He died from natural causes in 1658 and was buried in Westminster Abbey. The Royalists returned to power in 1660, and they had his corpse dug up, hung in chains, and beheaded. Emperor Qin Shi Huang Qin Shi Huang (Chinese: 秦始皇; literally: "First Emperor of Qin" About this sound pronunciation (help·info); 18 February 259 BC – 10 September 210 BC) was the founder of the Qin dynasty (秦朝) and was the first emperor of a unified China. He was born Ying Zheng (嬴政) or Zhao Zheng (趙政), a prince of the state of Qin. He became the King Zheng of Qin (秦王政) when he was thirteen, then China's first emperor when he was 38 after the Qin had conquered all of the other Warring States and unified all of China in 221 BC. Rather than maintain the title of "king" borne by the previous Shang and Zhou rulers, he ruled as the First Emperor (始皇帝) of the Qin dynasty from 220 to 210 BC. His self-invented title "emperor" (皇帝, About this sound huángdì), as indicated by his use of the word "First", would continue to be borne by Chinese rulers for the next two millennia. During his reign, his generals greatly expanded the size of the Chinese state: campaigns south of Chu permanently added the Yue lands of Hunan and Guangdong to the Chinese cultural orbit; campaigns in Central Asia conquered the Ordos Loop from the nomad Xiongnu, although eventually it would also lead to their confederation under Modu Chanyu. Qin Shi Huang also worked with his minister Li Si to enact major economic and political reforms aimed at the standardization of the diverse practices of the earlier Chinese states. He is traditionally said to have banned and burned many books and executed scholars, though a closer examination renders the account doubtful. His public works projects included the unification of diverse state walls into a single Great Wall of China and a massive new national road system, as well as the city-sized mausoleum guarded by the life-sized Terracotta Army. He ruled until his death in 210 BC after a futile search for an elixir of immortality. Nicolae Ceaușescu Nicolae Ceaușescu (Romanian: t͡ʃe̯a.uˈʃesku; 26 January 1918 – 25 December 1989) was a Romanian Communist politician. He was general secretary of the Romanian Communist Party from 1965 to 1989, and hence the second and last Communist leader of Romania. He was also the country's head of state from 1967, serving as President of the State Council, from 1974 concurrently as President of the Republic, until his overthrow in the Romanian Revolution in 1989. Born in 1918 in Scornicești, Olt County, Ceaușescu was a member of the Romanian Communist youth movement, Ceaușescu rose up through the ranks of Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej's Socialist government and, upon the death of Gheorghiu-Dej in 1965, he succeeded to the leadership of Romania’s Communist Party as General Secretary. Upon his rise to power, he eased press censorship and openly condemned the Warsaw Pact invasion of Czechoslovakia in his 21 August speech of 1968, which resulted in a surge in his popularity. The period of stability was very brief, however; his government very shortly later became severely repressive and authoritarian, and was considered by far the most Stalinist in Eastern Europe. His secret police, the Securitate, was responsible for mass surveillance as well as severe repression and human rights abuses within the country, and he suppressed and controlled the media and press implementing methods that were among the harshest, most restrictive and brutal in the world. Economic mismanagement due to failed oil ventures during the 1970s led to skyrocketing foreign debts for Romania; in 1982, he exported much of the country's agricultural and industrial production in an effort to repay the debts. The shortages that followed drastically lowered living standards, leading to heavy rationing of food, water, oil, heat, electricity, medicine, and other necessities. His cult of personality experienced unprecedented elevation, followed by extensive nepotism and the intense deterioration of foreign relations, even with the Soviet Union. As anti-government protesters demonstrated in Timișoara in December 1989, he perceived the demonstrations as a political threat and ordered military forces to open fire on 17 December, causing many deaths and injuries. The revelation that Ceaușescu was responsible resulted in a massive spread of rioting and civil unrest across the country. The demonstrations, which reached Bucharest, became known as the Romanian Revolution—the only violent upheaval of a communist government in the turn of the Revolutions of 1989. Ceaușescu and his wife, Elena, fled the capital in a helicopter, but were captured by the armed forces after the armed forces changed sides. On 25 December, after being tried and convicted of economic sabotage and genocide, they were immediately executed by firing squad, and Ceaușescu was succeeded as President by Ion Iliescu, who had played a major part in the revolution. Capital punishment was abolished shortly thereafter. Hong Xiuquan Hong Xiuquan (洪秀全) (1 January 1814 – 1 June 1864), born Hong Huoxiu and with the courtesy name Renkun, was a Hakka Chinese leader of the Taiping Rebellion against the Qing Dynasty, establishing the Taiping Heavenly Kingdom over varying portions of southern China, with himself as the "Heavenly King" and self-proclaimed brother of Jesus Christ. Views and opinions on Hong differ greatly. The Communists under Mao Zedong generally admired Hong and his movement as a legitimate peasant uprising that anticipated their own. Sun Yat-sen came from the same area as Hong and was said to have identified with Hong since his childhood days. In 1959 the People's Republic of China established a small museum, Hong Xiuquan's Former Residence Memorial Museum (洪秀全故居紀念館), in his birthplace, where there is a longan tree planted by him. The museum's plate is written by the famous literary figure Guo Moruo (1892–1978). The residence and Book Chamber Building were renovated in 1961. There has been active academic debate on the degree to which Hong is similar or dissimilar to Falun Gong founder Li Hongzhi. Scholars that promote the opinion that a strong similarity exists between Li and Hong note that both rallied a large number of people behind a religious or spiritual cause in order to challenge the status quo. Scholars disputing a close relationship note that Li's political intentions are debatable. Wang Ming Wang Ming (Chinese: 王明; pinyin: Wáng Míng; May 23, 1904 – March 27, 1974) was a senior leader of the early Chinese Communist Party (CCP) and the mastermind of the famous 28 Bolsheviks group. Wang was also a major political rival of Mao Zedong during the 1930s, opposing what he saw as Mao's nationalist deviation from the Comintern and orthodox Marxist–Leninist lines. According to Mao on the other hand, Wang epitomized the intellectualism and foreign dogmatism Mao criticized in his essays "On Practice" and "On Contradiction". The competition between Wang and Mao was a reflection of the power struggle between the Soviet Union, through the vehicle of the Comintern, and the CCP to control both the direction and future of the Chinese revolution. Cardinal Richelieu Cardinal Armand Jean du Plessis, Duke of Richelieu and Fronsac (French pronunciation: ʒɑ̃ dy plɛsi; 9 September 1585 – 4 December 1642), commonly referred to as Cardinal Richelieu (French: Cardinal de Richelieu d(ə) ʁiʃ(ə)ljø), was a French clergyman, nobleman, and statesman. He was consecrated as a bishop in 1607 and was appointed Foreign Secretary in 1616. Richelieu soon rose in both the Catholic Church and the French government, becoming a cardinal in 1622, and King Louis XIII's chief minister in 1624. He remained in office until his death in 1642; he was succeeded by Cardinal Mazarin, whose career he had fostered. Cardinal de Richelieu was often known by the title of the king's "Chief Minister" or "First Minister". He sought to consolidate royal power and crush domestic factions. By restraining the power of the nobility, he transformed France into a strong, centralized state. His chief foreign policy objective was to check the power of the Austro-Spanish Habsburg dynasty, and to ensure French dominance in the Thirty Years' War that engulfed Europe. Although he was a cardinal, he did not hesitate to make alliances with Protestant rulers in attempting to achieve his goals. While a powerful political figure, events like the Day of the Dupes (Jour des Dupes) show that in fact he very much depended on the king's confidence to keep this power. As alumnus of the University of Paris and headmaster of the College of Sorbonne, he renovated and extended the institution. Richelieu was also famous for his patronage of the arts; most notably, he founded the Académie française, the learned society responsible for matters pertaining to the French language. Richelieu is also known by the sobriquet l'Éminence rouge ("the Red Eminence"), from the red shade of a cardinal's clerical dress and the style "eminence" as a cardinal. As an advocate for Samuel de Champlain and of the retention of New France, he founded the Compagnie des Cent-Associés and saw the Treaty of Saint-Germain-en-Laye return Quebec City to French rule under Champlain, after the settlement had been taken by the Kirkes in 1629. This in part allowed the colony to eventually develop into the heartland of Francophone culture in North America. Napoeleon Bonaparte Napoléon Bonaparte (/nəˈpoʊliən ˈboʊnəpɑːrt/; French: bɔnapaʁt; 15 August 1769 – 5 May 1821) was a French military and political leader who rose to prominence during the French Revolution and led several successful campaigns during the French Revolutionary Wars. As Napoleon I, he was Emperor of the French from 1804 until 1814, and again briefly in 1815 (during the Hundred Days). Napoleon dominated European and global affairs for more than a decade while leading France against a series of coalitions in the Napoleonic Wars. He won most of these wars and the vast majority of his battles, building a large empire that ruled over continental Europe before its final collapse in 1815. One of the greatest commanders in history, his wars and campaigns are studied at military schools worldwide. Napoleon's political and cultural legacy has endured as one of the most celebrated and controversial leaders in human history. Pope Pius XII Pope Pius XII (Italian: Pio XII), born Eugenio Maria Giuseppe Giovanni Pacellia (Italian pronunciation: maˈriːa dʒuˈzɛppe dʒoˈvanni paˈtʃɛlli; 2 March 1876 – 9 October 1958), was head of the Catholic Church from 2 March 1939 to his death in 1958. Before his election to the papacy, Pacelli served as secretary of the Department of Extraordinary Ecclesiastical Affairs, papal nuncio to Germany (1917–1929), and Cardinal Secretary of State, in which capacity he worked to conclude treaties with European and Latin American nations, most notably the Reichskonkordat with Nazi Germany, with which most historians believe the Vatican sought to protect the Church in Germany while Adolf Hitler sought the destruction of "political Catholicism". A pre-war critic of Nazism, Pius XII lobbied world leaders to avoid war and, as Pope at the outbreak of war, issued Summi Pontificatus, expressing dismay at the invasion of Poland, reiterating Church teaching against racial persecution and calling for love, compassion and charity to prevail over war. While the Vatican was officially neutral during the war, Pius XII maintained links to the German Resistance, used diplomacy to aid the victims of the war and lobby for peace, and spoke out against race-based murders and other atrocities. The Reichskonkordat of 1933 and Pius's leadership of the Catholic Church during World War II remain the subject of controversy—including allegations of public silence and inaction about the fate of the Jews. After the war, Pius XII advocated peace and reconciliation, including lenient policies towards Axis and Axis-satellite nations. Pius XII was also a staunch opponent of Communism and of the Italian Communist Party. During his papacy, the Decree against Communism was issued by the church; the decree declared that Catholics who profess Communist doctrine are to be excommunicated as apostates from the Christian faith. In turn, the Church experienced severe persecution and mass deportations of Catholic clergy in the Eastern Bloc. He explicitly invoked ex cathedra papal infallibility with the dogma of the Assumption of Mary in his 1950 Apostolic constitution Munificentissimus Deus. His magisterium includes almost 1,000 addresses and radio broadcasts. His forty-one encyclicals include Mystici corporis, the Church as the Body of Christ; Mediator Dei on liturgy reform; and Humani generis on the Church's positions on theology and evolution. He eliminated the Italian majority in the College of Cardinals in 1946. In 1954, Pius XII began to suffer from ill health, which would continue until his death in 1958. The embalming of his body was mishandled, with effects that were evident during the funeral. He was buried in the Vatican grottos and was succeeded by Pope John XXIII. In the process toward sainthood, his cause for canonization was opened on 18 November 1965 by Pope Paul VI during the final session of the Second Vatican Council. He was made a Servant of God by Pope John Paul II in 1990 and Pope Benedict XVI declared Pius XII Venerable on 19 December 2009. Fictional Inspirations Court of Owls (Order of Flourish's Inspiration) The Court of Owls is an organized crime group and secret society appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly in association with the superhero Batman. They have secretly existed since colonial times in Gotham City. The Court kidnaps child performers from the circus, only to train and transform them into their assassins, known as Talons. As part of the 2015-2016 "Robin War" storyline, the Court of Owls had expanded internationally and is referred to as the Parliament of Owls. The Court of Owls is a conspiracy that has controlled Gotham City for centuries. They are a violent cabal of some of Gotham City's oldest and wealthiest families who use murder and money to wield political influence throughout history. Their bases of operation are hidden in some of the city's oldest structures. Gendo Ikari Gendo Ikari is a major antagonist in the franchise ''Neon Genesis Evangelion. He appears as an anti-hero in the original series, the secondary antagonist of the film The End of Evangelion and the main antagonist of the film Evangelion 3.0: You Can (not) Redo, the third film in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. He is expected to return in the role of central antagonist of the latest installment of the series, Evangelion 3.0 + 1.0. As the commander of NERV, he is the main leader of the war to destroy the Angels and one of the masterminds of the Human Instrumentality Project. Extremely cold, calculating, manipulative and selfish, Gendo was seen by most people in his youth as a bully ruffian, being his wife Yui the only capable of find kindness in him. After the disappearance of his wife Gendo entered a state of shock and delusion that could never completely overcome. Completely absorbed in his obsessive goal of recover her, Gendo buried almost all his emotions, becoming a cold unfathomable being, only able to express kindness to his adopted daughter (and Yui's clone) Rei Ayanami. Most of the time Gendo is pondering his machinations, without showing any kind of fear or passion even in situations of combat, he expressed only slight signs of satisfaction when you see fulfilled his plans. Only the possible disobedience of his subordinates can make him to demonstrate the fiercest military discipline, and not in few cases a very calculated cruelty. All the staff of Nerv obey him properly, but find hard to treat with him. In terms of his relationships with his son Shinji, it was revealed that their fractured familial bonds between them have beyond any hope of restoration ever since he abandoned him. The great pain and rage over losing his wife Yui drove Gendo to abandoned Shinji and later manipulated him in whatever way is necessary as pawn in his machinations to bring her back regardless of how much this hurts him. This worsened by the fact that at the same time, Shinji was already fractured so much that he unable to do his best to do what is necessary to win Gendo's acceptance, as shown in the fight against Bardiel who possessed Eva Unit-03 where he unwilling to harm it because its pilot (Asuka in reboot films or Toji in original anime and manga) trapped inside. In respond of this, Gendo, instead of telling his son to take a third option to pulled the trapped pilot out from the possessed Eva, activated Shinji's Eva Unit-1's Dummy System that resulting the said Eva brutally maimed Bardiel and severely injured the pilot inside, with Shinji unable to do anything about it. Since Gendo too absorbed in his obsessive goal of recover Yui in any costs and takes no restraint in sacrificing his bonds with Shinji in spite of briefly improved it once and other people's life if it deemed necessary, there's actually none that Shinji can do to restore their doomed relationships. ''Goetia Beast I (ビーストⅠ, Bīsuto I?) is a Beast-class Servant who appears in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order as its primary antagonist. Beast I's True Name is Goetia (ゲーティア, Gētia?), the Demon God King (魔神王, Majin-ō?), the aggregate form of Solomon's seventy-two Demons. To begin with, the 72 demons were “a system to efficiently promote proper reason” invented by the founder of (human) magecraft, Solomon. It was originally created as a magical ritual to look after mankind after Solomon's death, the Human Order Correction Ritual (人理補正式, Jinri Hosei-shiki?). Said system grieved and raged against the relationship between King Solomon and humans, becoming a curse that takes action to conquer “the imperfectness of humans” that King Solomon continued to ignore. It eventually changed into the Human Order Incineration Ritual (人理焼却式, Jinri Shōkyaku-shiki?). A magecraft with its own will that was devised in order to attain true wisdom, and is now attempting to reach the origin while making use of the entire human history. After King Solomon’s death, the 72 demons that were sealed away inside his corpse awakened to their own ideology, swindled Solomon’s name (although, from their point of view, they are the true King of Magecraft Solomon) and embarked on a new venture to convert the entire mankind into energy. And thus, Goetia resumed activity by making king Solomon’s corpse into his nest, but there was a great dilemma in his way of being. In its original Greek, the term "Goetia" refers to the act of sorcery itself; Goetia was the original Thaumaturgical Foundation used in Modern Magecraft. The genetic curse that he implanted in the seventy-two Thaumaturgical lineages that hosted his Demon Gods being the basis from which the first Thaumaturgical Circuits developed. Said Circuits were from the outset a means by which he connected his existence with that of his agents. Yokai / Professor Robert Callaghan Professor Robert Callaghan (also known as Yokai) is the main antagonist of Disney's 54th full-length animated feature film, ''Big Hero 6. He is a former university teacher presumed dead in a fire; until he later re-emerged using a vast army of microbots in his plan to take revenge on Alistair Krei, whom he blames for the supposed death of his daughter, Abigail Callaghan. He was voiced by James Cromwell who also played Joseph Campbell and The Colonel. ''Artorius Collbrande Artorius Collbrande is the main antagonist of ''Tales of Berseria. Artorius lived with Velvet as family, but he is not related to her. In fact, he is her brother-in-law. At the time, he married her older sister, Celica. When an event known as Scarlet Night happened, the Daemonblight consumed their village. He saved Velvet and her younger brother, Laphicet, from the attack, but loses Celica in the process, along with their unborn child. A few years later, Velvet lives with Laphicet and Artorius in another village. The Scarlet Night returns, with the entire village succumbing to the Daemonblight: when Velvet finds Artorius, she sees he has sacrificed her brother as part of a ritual. Artorius attempts to use her as well, but she fights back and the Daemonblight possesses her arm, mutating it and turning her into a Daemon. Three years later, Artorius becomes the leader of the Abbey, an organization of the Exorcists. ''Ra's al-Ghul Ra's al Ghul is one of the main antagonists in the ''Batman series and the 2nd Archenemy of the Dark Knight himself after Joker. He is probably one of the most intelligent and mysterious villains that Batman ever faced, since he is nearly immortal and legendary. Not much is known about him, which gives him the advantage in a confrontation. He is the recurring antagonist in Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Young Justice, and Beware the Batman, the main antagonist of Superman: The Animated Series episode, "The Demon Reborn", the main antagonist in Batman Beyond episode, "Out of the Past", the main antagonist of the 2005 film, Batman Begins, an antagonist of the 2010 animated direct-to-video film, Batman: Under the Red Hood, and the posthumous antagonist in the 2012 live action film, The Dark Knight Rises. ''Sou Fueki Sou Fueki (笛木 奏 Fueki Sō), better known as The White Wizard (白い魔法使い Shiroi Mahōtsukai)/Kamen Rider Wiseman (仮面ライダーワイズマン Kamen Raidā Waizuman), is the main antagonist of ''Kamen Rider Wizard. He is an enigmatic, white-robed magician that gave Haruto the means to become Kamen Rider Wizard. He also sometimes helps and oversees Haruto's evolution from a distance. Later, he was revealed to also be Wiseman (ワイズマン Waizuman), the artificial Carbuncle Phantom and the equally mysterious leader of the Phantoms, who take no course of action without his permission. Thus, the Chief Phantoms Medusa and Phoenix must meet with the Wiseman to discuss their plans, seeking his approval. Before he became The White Wizard (Kamen Rider Wiseman)/Carbuncle (Wiseman), he was a particle physicist at Kirimine University (霧峰大学 Kirimine Daigaku). ''Darth Plagueis Darth Plagueis, born under the name of Hego Damask, and remembered as Darth Plagueis the Wise, is a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith, heir to the lineage of Darth Bane and a master of midi-chlorian manipulation. He lived during the century leading up to the Invasion of Naboo. Obsessed with eternal life, Plagueis experimented with ways to cheat death and create new life from the midi-chlorians. He is the main protagonist of the titular novel Darth Plagueis. His great contribution to the history of the galaxy was training Darth Sidious in the ways of the Sith and the Dark Side of the Force, whom he incited to take control of the galaxy and bring about an age of the Sith. Sidious, convinced that his master had outlived his usefulness, eventually killed him in his sleep. Years later, Sidious (in his civilian guise of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine) recounted Plagueis' story as The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise, an old "Sith legend", to sway Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side. Shiro Kanzeki Shiro Kanzaki (神崎 士郎 Kanzaki Shirō) is the primary antagonist of ''Kamen Rider Ryuki. Shiro is the creator of both the Mirror Monsters and the Card Decks used by the Riders participating in the Rider Battle, and Yui Kanzaki's older brother. He distributed the decks amongst a wide array of different people and personalities in order to find the Final Rider, who would take on his representative in the Rider Battle, Kamen Rider Odin. In truth, he is a tragic villain, a kind man at heart who was broken by loneliness. He orchestrated the entire war for the sake of saving his sister, and accepted her request of ending the useless war. ''Hephaestus (God of War) Hephaestus, the Craftsman of Olympus, is a god of fire and craftsmanship, and a character in God of War III. He started out as an ally to Kratos, but at the very last encounter with him, he tries to kill Kratos, so he could protect his daughter Pandora. Hephaestus (Hēphaistos) was a Greek god, whose Roman equivalent was Vulcanus, though in Roman Mythology he is not considered to be the "Fallen" god and has a higher status than his Greek form. His mother was Hera, who gave birth to him either alone or with Zeus. He was the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire, and volcanoes. He served as the blacksmith of the gods, and he was worshiped in the manufacturing and industrial centers of Greece, particularly in Athens. The center of his cult was in Lemnos. Hephaestus' symbols are a smith's hammer, an anvil and a pair of tongs, although sometimes he is portrayed holding an axe. Hephaestus is the only Olympian God to have been exiled from Olympus and return. In a Homeric version of Hephaestus' myth, Hera, mortified to have such a grotesque offspring, promptly threw him from Mount Olympus. He fell nine days and nights and landed in the ocean. Hephaestus, being the most unfaltering of the gods, was given Aphrodite's hand in marriage by Zeus in order to prevent conflict over her between the other gods. However, this did not stop her from having secret affairs with other men, be it mortal or god. It was Ares she was attracted to the most, something that Helios told Hephaestus after catching them in an affair. Hephaestus created an invisible net and hung it above his bed, making sure it was completely hidden. Then he told his wife that he was going on a trip. The moment her husband was gone, Aphrodite invited Ares for a visit. The lovers went to bed, but the net fell on them while they were making love. It was impossible for the couple either to escape or to separate. The more they tried, the more they became tangled. Hephaestus then invited the other gods to see their shameful position, in further mockery. Naked and damp, their limbs entangled in each other's and in the golden web that held them. After publicly humiliating them, Aphrodite and Hephaestus' relationship became bitter, and Hephaestus grew to dislike Ares even more. Out of all the Gods Of Olympus, Hephaestus was the most benevolent to Kratos besides Athena. Hephaestus loved the things he forged and created, with his most cherished creation being Pandora, whom he came to love as his own daughter. However, Hephaestus had very low self-esteem due to the fact that his mother Hera hated him despite bragging of his talent, and also because his wife Aphrodite cheated on him with Ares and then Kratos. Hephaestus was most likely infected with the evils Misery and/or Deceit after Kratos opened Pandora's Box to destroy Ares and after Zeus brutally beat him and kidnapped Pandora. Precia Testarossa Presea (or Precia) Testarossa was the main antagonist in the first season of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. She was a psychotic mage who was the main resident in the gloomy hideout in the Garden of Time. In the anime, she sends her daughter Fate to Earth to collect a set of Lost Logia known as the Jewel Seeds. She first appears in episode 7 as abusive and cruel, and shows it when she brutally whipped Fate when she failed to get enough Jewel Seeds, and for not disposing of the potential threat Nanoha. When the Time-Space Administration Bureau arrived to arrest her, she defeats the first group. When she discovers that Fate was apart of the organization, she reveals that she had another daughter by the name of Alicia. When she died, she became obsessed with trying to revive her. She had a secret project which researched cloning and the forbidden art of ressurection: Project Fate. She purposefully tells Fate that she was a clone and never her real daughter, and that she wasn't useful to her anymore. She also desired to go to Al Hazard to receive the lost technology that would've finished her work in ressurrecting Alicia. She then uses the nine Jewels to wish her into Al Hazard. However, her wish causes a dimensional disturbance, and the Garden of Time began to collapse. When escaping, Fate tries to save Precia, but the mad mage refuses her offer and laughs at her face. Therefore, she chose to die with the body of Alicia, and she falls into a dimensional void. However, in the movie, she suddenly came to the realization that Alicia wanted a younger sister, and that she should've treated Fate like her own daughter. Kyubey Kyubey is the main antagonist in the anime and manga series ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and had some minor roles in its spin-off mangas Kazumi Magica and Oriko Magica. He appeared as the "Messenger of Magic" who would grant wishes to girls. However, in return they sign a contract, and serve as a Puella Magi (Magical Girl). Their job was to kill Witches, creatures that fed on the hopes or dreams of ordinary people. However, this is actually just a distraction from Kyubey's true goal. Kyubey is a small, cat-like creature. It has white fur and four ears, one pair representing the average cat and the other similar to those of a rabbit's. It has red eyes and golden rings around its longer ears. At the bottom of the ears, it appears that it is separated into three, along with a pink-white fade and three red ovals. These ears seem to be what turns the girls into magical girls, as seen when it makes Sayaka Miki's gem. It has a large tail and pointy ears, the inside of them being dark pink. On its back is a red egg shape that is able to flip open to remove grief seed fragments. Kyubey is a creature who makes contracts with young girls to turn them into "magical girls" so that they can fight witches. In this process, the girl makes a wish and Kyubey grants it, but in return, the girl's soul is put in a small gem, which is also the source of their magic. If destroyed, the magic will disappear and the girl will die. If it turns black like Sayaka's did, the gem will turn into a grief seed and the girl will turn into a witch. Much like the rest of its race, Kyubey does not possess any human emotion. As seen in a later episode, Kyubey refers to magical girls' bodies as empty shells while explaining why Sayaka "died" when separated from her soul gem. This may also be why Homura Akemi got angry when Madoka Kaname threw it. Kyoko Sakura claims that it tricked and turned them into zombies, though it wasn't its intention. It believed that it was doing a good thing, seeing as it was convenient that they were basically invincible. Despite its emotionless attitude, it apparently likes hot baths and human food, as seen in episode 2. It is also able to bleed, though it can reproduce its body and eat the old one. This body reproduction ability can be used whenever Kyubey's body is too damaged to be used or simply at an inconvenient state. (For example, being covered in bullet holes from being shot at.) It has an unlimited amount of these extra "bodies" that could be used, but it says that it would be more convenient to not use them so much. He is voiced by Emiri Katou in the Japanese version and Cassandra Lee in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Saki Mikajima and Yubel. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Order of Flourish Category:13 Tribulations Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Tragic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villainous Friend Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:OCs Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Characters who lost their family Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Big Bads Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Martyrs Category:Team Witness members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Scar Barers Category:Evil Light Category:Arc Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Magicians Category:Immortals Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Affably Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Grey Zone Category:The Heavy Category:Blondes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Pawns Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Spiritual Users Category:Atoners Category:Double Agent Category:Master Orator Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Extremists Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Monsters Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Archnemesis Dad Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Cursed Characters Category:Damned Souls Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Mentors Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Dictators Category:Staff Users Category:Mass Murderers Category:United Kingdom of America Category:False Hero Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Sociopaths Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Monomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitors Category:White Haired Characters Category:Master of Hero Category:Supreme Croatoans Category:Necessary Evil Category:Salem Descendants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tarrytown Children